


Devil

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Kon El lose his mind with the power of red Kryptonite, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Tim Drake is transformed into a androgyne, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent, Underage Sex, they have babies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 看了超人前传里被红氪石影响之后占有欲爆棚的康纳，心血来潮想写这么篇肉Non-con/Rape预警！Underage预警！双性改造预警！生子（没有详细描写）！产乳预警！





	1. Chapter 1

原本不应该是这样的。

原本这只是一个单纯的秘密聚会：泰坦有一个秘密的地下基地，作为红罗宾的后备方案存在着。最像蝙蝠侠的红罗宾总是有一套后备方案，而这个地下基地就如同泰坦塔一样有着完整的设备和超凡的装置，是完美的安全屋。当然有些时候，红罗宾将它纯粹当作一个秘密基地，他和巴特、还有康纳会在基地里开个小派对，躲开那些家长里短。每个人都有自己的烦心事情，提姆也一样——他不想回韦恩庄园，因为最近布鲁斯的亲儿子总是与他闹矛盾。

当康纳说要去上厕所的时候他没有丝毫的怀疑。很正常，他和康纳已经是非常非常久的挚友了，亲密到可以邀请来他的秘密基地。巴特在一旁吃着薯片，三个人下一步的计划是通关新上市的游戏机。提姆没有丝毫的怀疑。

但等他察觉到空气中有一股怪味的时候已经来不及了，他的膝盖重重地弯曲跌倒，他挣扎着想叫巴特的时候却看着他也昏厥倒地——同时提姆感觉到脖颈上有一股尖锐的刺痛，就好像被马蜂狠狠叮了一口。他想挣扎着摁下紧急通讯按钮却失去了力气，这股烟雾和毒镖已经充分发挥了作用。敌袭？目标是谁？他的视野却变得非常模糊，昏迷的最后一刻他想起了超级小子。康纳——半氪星人，莱克斯的目标，他的脑海里拼命回荡着康纳的面容，直到意识逐渐沉默。

 

当他重新恢复意识的时候他还在那个房间里，但房间的一切都被很仔细地清理干净了。提姆睁开眼睛的时候看到了远处有一个巨大的液体容器——那一般是用来进行特殊治疗或者囚禁超能力罪犯。而现在这个放在监禁室的仪器被搬到了这里，而且里面装着的是沉睡着的巴特。

我没有被那样对待。提姆脑海里蹦出第一个想法，至少他还清醒着——但他的第二个念头是他非常冷：他被结实的特质铁链牢牢地捆绑在了身后的椅子上，这种椅子和铁链都是特制的，用来对付能够变形的犯人。同时，他赤身裸体。提姆有点害羞地发觉自己连条内裤都没穿，他甚至昏迷状态下根本不知道有谁脱掉了他的衣服。房间里似乎开了暖气，这是唯一让他安心的事情。他被赤裸地捆在地下基地里还不至于冻僵。

这是为了什么，提姆大脑飞速地运转着——这，不合常理。没有任何一个先例，他也想象不出任何人可以这样做。这是为了某种意义上的羞辱或者虐待吗？他想着。还有康纳，他不禁担忧起来，康纳会在哪里。

他试图挣扎，但很显然蝙蝠侠所教授的逃脱术此刻对这副镣铐完全不起作用。他的手被绑在身后，而脚也固定在身下微微分开。这远比任何情趣商店或者成人用品店的劣质玩具都有用，提姆深呼吸了一口气，开始寻找自己的万能腰带或者是任何有可能的工具。然而他并没有找到，但或许如果康纳在的话，他的热视线足以毁掉这副镣铐，然后他们可以一起逃出去。

然后他听到了脚步声，从门口传来，愈来愈大——提姆排查着任何一个可能的对手，再不济蝙蝠侠很快能发现他们的消失，然后找到他们。但随后提姆愣住了，他看到康纳·肯特出现在门口。

“提米。”康纳用他软糯的嗓音呼唤着他，脸上还露出一个微笑——他的语气和两个人一起出游或者是执行任务时如出一辙，但这场景的诡异气氛让提姆不寒而栗。

“康纳……这是怎么回事？”提姆试图理解这足够诡异的一切，或许这是个卑劣的玩笑。但这一切又太匪夷所思了，在自己赤裸地被绑在椅子的前提下。

“不用怀疑，这一切都是我做的。”康纳灿烂地笑开了，但此刻他完全像一个陌生人，脸上带着那种小丑式的神经不正常的笑容，提姆感觉到肚子下坠，隐约有种作呕的感觉。

“什么？”提姆最后挣扎着，这或许只是一种击溃他心理的战术，他或许不是康纳，或许他被什么控制了。可惜康纳和他昏迷前见到的一模一样，甚至细微的表情都如出一辙。

“我觉得我拯救世界很久了，我已经累了。”康纳的语气充满了提姆曾经在小丑那里听到过的，神经质的犯罪宣言。蝙蝠侠曾经告诉过他最难对付的罪犯是小丑，因为他的犯罪没有任何目的性。但是康纳，外表还是看起来像是他最淳朴憨厚的大男孩，他性命托付的伙伴，他的“克隆小子”。他们曾经亲密无间，更不要提提姆内心对这个挚友下流肮脏的渴求。然而现在，康纳的眼神变了。

提姆觉得自己无能为力，如果他没有被拷在这把椅子上，他就可以制服康纳或者搞清楚是什么东西让他变成这样，但现在他被剥光衣服赤裸地展现在康纳面前——红罗宾的智慧在脑海深处飞速地运转起来了，他的内心有个细小的声音在告诉他将会发生些什么。他不相信，但他颤抖起来了。

“我希望你能乖乖的，提米。”康纳弯下腰，提姆尽量想象康纳是为了毒打他一顿而套出某些情报，而蝙蝠侠已经在来的路上了。

“所以你最好不要轻举妄动，”康纳笑起来，“如果你想要去拿你的万能腰带或者是想打晕我之类的——你清楚氪星人的速度对吧，提米。你犯规一次，我就把闪电小子的指头掰下来一个。”

提姆睁大眼睛盯着他，冷汗从他的额头缓慢地流下来。他死命地瞪着康纳，这是他最后的威严——不屈服，任何状态下不屈服。他想起他的前任罗宾被小丑毒打的事情，也是被绑在椅子上——但现在，他可以至自己的生命于不顾，但没办法丢下朋友的。

康纳满意地笑了，拍了拍提姆的头。提姆的肚子里那种不舒服的翻搅挥之不去，他默念着蝙蝠侠教给他们的那些知识，他会赶到的，他会赶到的。

“我保证蝙蝠侠不会发现我们的，永远不会。”康纳似乎看穿了他的心思，他的声音变得很奇怪，每个词眼都有不一样的语调，“还有我可以向你保证，我没有被任何人控制——我只是突然开窍了，提米。”

他毫不遮掩地掀开自己的衣服，那里面有一条精致的项链紧紧地贴在他的身体上——红氪石。提姆没见过超人接触红氪石的样子，但布鲁斯告诉他这会让他们性情大变、暴戾、傲慢——但康纳不是，他简直就像是……莱克斯·卢瑟那样，聪明、可怕。

 

“你现在是我的了，提米。”康纳温柔的嗓音传来，他把提姆的下巴慢慢抬起，强迫他直视着自己的眼睛。提姆颤抖着撇过眼睛，不想去看着他曾经的挚友眼中如此深邃可怕的欲望。不是这样的，一切都不应该是这样的。提姆强忍着自己不要啜泣，把自己的脑海清空，像是蝙蝠侠曾经教导他那样进入冥想状态。

他几乎是成功了，但康纳以几乎把他的下巴卸下来的力气狠狠地扭着他的脸，舌头入侵似的纠缠上他的。康纳的眼神指引提姆往后望去，巴特还在容器里沉睡着、脆弱无比。提姆明白他的坚持只会换来队友的终生残疾——他最终放弃了，他的身体不再紧绷，双唇被迫张开容纳康纳的深吻。

这极大地愉悦了康纳，嘴角都不禁流露疯狂的笑意——他几乎啃咬着提姆的双唇，直至他们红肿发烫。然后，他缓慢地亲吻着提姆的身躯，在撕咬他的乳头的时候提姆发出吃痛的声音。随着康纳的动作铁链自动将提姆的双腿分开，协助康纳的手将他的左腿扛在他的肩膀上。看来红氪石所激发出来的他“卢瑟”的一面足够让他在这么短的时间改写了基地的程序，提姆心想。他竭尽全力闭上眼睛，不想看到自己如此羞耻的模样。

一个少年的基地自然不会有润滑剂这类的东西，更何况提姆还没满他的十八岁生日。未成年的他瘦弱的双腿现在被康纳大喇喇地分开，他的屁股被康纳抬起后穴彻底暴露在他的面前。当康纳的手指捅入提姆的身体里的时候后者忍不住发出了一声惊呼，然后康纳并没有留情，但明显对阻碍感到不满。“提米，放轻松。”康纳在他耳边轻声呼唤，把手指伸到他的嘴里搅动着试图获取更多的唾液用来润滑。等他的手指变得湿淋淋的，康纳慢慢再次掰开提姆漂亮的臀缝，在那一圈整齐紧致的皱褶旁边打转。

他还年轻，长期熬夜工作的习惯让提姆身材小巧，几乎就像是一个娃娃一样被康纳包在怀里。提姆的后穴还是未经人事的粉色，在康纳的引诱下逐渐张开小嘴，紧紧地吸附住了他的手指。

“你看，你的身体多诚实。”康纳恶魔般的低语在提姆的耳边回荡着，逐渐两根手指都能捅进提姆的后穴了——不要给他反应，提姆紧紧闭着眼睛，但后穴逐渐分泌出肠液适应了康纳的手指，年轻的身体也因为初经人事染上了淡淡的粉红色。康纳很耐心，手指慢慢有力地耕耘着提姆的小穴，另一只手肆意揉捏着他的臀肉：“我之前就经常想，红罗宾穿着披风真是太浪费了，你的屁股……”当康纳的手指伸得足够深，提姆的身体一瞬间想要跳起来——提姆第一次感觉到了身体里那个名为前列腺的器官存在，转瞬间大量的情欲刺激冲到了大脑。他的柱身毫不客气地抬起了头，不断地流淌着的前液流到被撑开的后穴上。

“看——你多美。”康纳开心地凑近着他，看着曾经冷冰冰不可一世的红罗宾在他怀里泪眼朦胧，小穴淫荡地渴求着他的手指。他想的没错，只要做得足够，最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾就能沦落到他身下晃着屁股求他的大屌。他想驯服提姆，他能够驯服提姆——疯狂的想法让他的手指快速地退出来，拖拉出一丝艳红的肠肉又狠狠塞进去。提姆的后穴已经吃得下他的三根手指，不断摩擦到敏感部位也让他再也无法抑制喘息。

然而这时候，提姆咬上了他的项链——他试图咬掉那枚红氪石，但不出意料失败了。康纳愉悦的表情骤然消失，抬起身子重重打了提姆一巴掌。

氪星人的血统让提姆一瞬间意识模糊了——这种可怕的、毫不克制的力量让提姆短暂地昏迷，或许是脑震荡。但他很快醒过来了，因为康纳拿着提姆的长棍操进了他的后穴。

即使有了刚才的润滑，提姆还是感觉自己被撕裂了。冰凉的长棍搅动着，模仿阴茎的刺穿。提姆的身体本能地挣扎着，后穴分泌出更多的肠液沾湿了长棍，而阴茎也流着汩汩前液试图打湿自己的后穴。

“看看你——多么淫荡。”康纳将长棍慢慢抽出来，强迫提姆睁开眼睛看着自己一张一合的湿润的肛穴，“但是我说过了，你不乖，闪电小子就要受到惩罚——你等一会，我把他的食指掰给你。”

康纳满意地看到提姆抬起头噙着泪水露出惊恐的表情，即使他的大腿被掰开像是AV最淫荡的女主角，他的专属肉便器。“不……不要……”提姆颤抖地大喊，“求求你了……求求你了……要我做什么都可以。”

康纳伸进容器的动作戛然而止，即使他已经摸到了巴特的左手了：“你说什么都可以吗？”

“是……是的……”提姆的眼泪再也抑制不住，一滴一滴地落到地上。他抽泣着，断断续续地说：“求你……操我……也没关系……”

“这可不仅仅是操你这么简单，”康纳走回来给他擦了擦眼泪，“你要记住你的承诺，我的罗宾。”

提姆的眼神迷离了，他的意识逐渐涣散，不知道他说的话是什么意思。但是他的思绪很快就被硬生生地打断了——他还颤抖通红的后穴被康纳杵了进来，提姆的眼泪没能止住，他感觉对方长驱直入像一根烧铁棍狠狠地捅进他的肠子里。他太紧太窄了，硬生生被氪星人的大屌撕成了两半。连康纳都倒吸了一口冷气，但提姆是个好学生，他的后穴跟随着提姆掉落的眼泪收缩不停，窄小滚烫的甬道热情地吸食着康纳的阴茎。他的肚子被捅出了大阴茎的形状，龟头也摩擦着薄嫩的内壁。

提姆的嘴唇被自己咬出了血，眼泪无法抑制地一颗一颗掉落下来。但康纳紧紧抱着他胯有力地撞击着提姆的臀肉，连结合处都发出噗嗤噗嗤淫糜的声音。提姆含着泪迎合着康纳的发泄，红罗宾的体格让他勉强能应付氪星人的暴戾，但他也不得不张大了双腿夹紧康纳让自己被操得不要太难受。康纳抽插得很快，提姆只能扭着腰迎合着他的动作，因为在椅子上做爱实在是太不舒服。

“喊出来，提米。”康纳下了命令，提姆毫无办法也放开了自己，喘息声夹杂着尖叫此起彼伏地响起。康纳每一下都精准有力地碾到了前列腺，提姆感觉自己的腰软了，肠道被操成了康纳阴茎的形状，后穴还无耻地绞紧着渴求对方的大屌。此刻，他真的成为了康·艾尔的小婊子，只能在椅子上无意识地哼哼任由他肏干他的后穴。他的小阴茎淅淅沥沥地射精，还混杂着尿液。在无意识的情况下红罗宾被干射了。

康纳最终射在了提姆的身体里面，他感觉自己的肚子被塞得满满当当，多余的精液顺着大腿流下来滴落在地上。他的乳头也被吮吸得又红又肿，后穴流淌出来的不仅有精液还有肠液，拔出来之后还缓慢喷涌着淫汁，红肿的穴肉被肏得外翻。

康纳满意地看着自己的作品，低声在昏迷状态的提姆耳边说：“你是我的了，提米。”


	2. Chapter 2

提姆再次醒来的时候自己被捆在了医疗室的床上——至少这次是床上，虽然依然双腿分开。提姆心想，筋疲力尽地呼吸着棉质产品的气息。他的身上被插着无数管子，但他不知道是用来做什么。他闭上眼睛，等待着那个声音的响起——

“你醒了，”他听到那个声音响起，“我知道你醒了，提米。”

提姆紧闭眼睛——即使他猜到即将会发生什么，但他依然闭着双眼以示反抗。他面无表情——那不是他，那不是康•艾尔。他心想。

但他很快感觉到一种奇怪的触感——他依然没有穿衣服，于是康纳很容易就把手伸进他的私处——康纳的手指似乎触碰到了原本不存在的地方，在低垂的阴茎下面……一种奇妙的性刺激让他差点跳起来。

“它很成功，提米。”康纳的手指似乎一下子就变得湿漉漉的，上面沾着提姆晶莹剔透的体液。提姆完全不敢想那些是什么，他挣扎着抬起身子，抬起双腿看到自己的阴茎下面有两片肥大的阴唇，那下面还有新生的、充血的阴蒂。

“你这个变态！”提姆嘶吼着拼命挣扎着，前所未有的屈辱感席卷了他，“我是个男的……”

“你将会是我孩子的母亲，提米。”康纳像是对着孩子劝诱一样，温柔地抚摸着提姆的肩膀，“你是我的小婊子，提米。你将大着肚子被我肏，然后骑在我身上渴求我的肉棒。”

“布鲁斯会找到我的……”提姆扭动着身体想要拍打掉康纳的手。

“不，他不会发现——”康纳绽开一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，手指轻盈地略过提姆红肿的乳头和密密麻麻的吻痕，“你可以不相信，但实际上已经过了两个月了——噢我的罗宾，你再乱动我就真怀念你睡着的时候了，虽然操你的时候有点像是奸尸。”

提姆眨了眨眼睛，深呼吸了一口气冷静下来注视着四周——角落已经积攒了灰尘，桌上的零食似乎已经腐化了。他的理智告诉康纳并没有说谎，但是他却至始至终没有任何饥饿的感觉，浑身肌肉的感觉也不像是躺了两个月的样子。康纳趁他昏迷的时候给他注射了什么吗？提姆的意识逐渐涣散，疲劳驱使他再度昏睡过去。

 

昏睡的时候时间也没过太久，他就被身下的剧痛疼醒了。当他尖叫出来的时候，康纳的阴茎刚刚轻而易举地贯穿了他的雌穴，花汁饱满的阴唇立即热烈地回应着濡湿了康纳的阴毛。与后穴不一样的是，提姆新生的阴道虽然又紧又窄，但晶莹的体液不断地从甬道涌出伴随着康纳的抽插被带出体外。通红颤抖的花穴饥渴地绞紧了康纳粗大膨胀的肉棒，伴随着睾丸猛烈撞击臀部的啪啪声响。

“不……不……太快了……”提姆上气不接下气地抽泣着，处女膜被捅破的剧痛还残留在体内，康纳的肉棒已经摩擦上他的敏感带。从未有过的快感让他弓起了身子，抽插带出来的体液还濡湿了下面的后穴。那块黏湿稚嫩的阴蒂现在被摩擦得红肿滚烫，随着康纳的阴茎一起张合着。逐渐血液从缝隙跟随着体液流淌出来，新启用的阴道逐渐适应了康纳的进出。康纳抓紧了他的小屁股，几乎要把整个臀部都揉捏在手中挺着胯凶狠地撞入。每当康纳把整根骇人的氪星阴茎肏进提姆的雌穴的时候提姆都忍不住发出一声微弱的呜咽，长时间的刺激让提姆的小腿都断断续续抽筋，阴茎也早已流淌着前液。

康纳的氪星人天赋被完美地释放出来，每一次都肏得又狠又快。提姆呜咽地只剩下本能地想要逃开，但当康纳顶入他敏感、新生的宫口的时候他浑身一软，瘫倒在床上雌穴骤然绞紧康纳的肉棒。

康纳差点就这么射了出来，但这时提姆已经无意识地开始射精，白花花的精液全部洒在了两人的交合处。同时那里翻涌出来一大堆源源不断的体液，在康纳抽出来的时候疯狂地喷洒在床单上。

康纳明白提姆的第二性器潮吹了，而后者也还沉醉在高潮的余韵中。康纳弯下腰，搂紧提姆叙说着爱语，但提姆面无表情的脸上突然落下一滴滴眼泪。他无声地哭泣着，这个年幼的少年只能用眼泪表示自己的愤懑。

“别哭了，提米——我知道你暗恋我。”康纳记得清清楚楚提姆在他复活后那些渴求的眼神，还有他一见到他就加速的心跳。现在他回报他了，为什么提姆不高兴呢。

“我爱得绝不是你。”提姆的嘴唇蠕动着，眼神流露出悲戚，“你不是他。”

“我就是你的克隆小子。”康纳撬开他的嘴，吻来得又狠又深，同时他的阴茎捅入了提姆体内最深的地方——宫口已经为他打开，康纳顺利地顶开那个小口，巨大的龟头挤了进去狠狠地摩擦到了子宫内壁。提姆颤抖着感受着康纳巨大的阴茎在他的子宫里剐蹭着，抖着腿内心居然有了一丝可耻的期待。康纳没让他忍耐太久，很快提姆察觉到大量温热的精液灌进了自己的肚子，他身体里那套新生的生理机制恐怕已经开始运转。

氪星人的耐力还有很久，康纳拔出来的时候又被瘫软的、肚子里塞满他的精液的提姆撩起了兴趣。大量体液早已把提姆的后穴打湿，康纳没费多大力气就肏了进去碾酸了他的前列腺。提姆断断续续地哭泣着哀求着感觉到自己的子宫也因为后穴的抽插而震得一晃一晃，阴道的干性高潮让他差点想指奸自己的雌穴。康纳笑着把手抵上提姆发红发肿的阴唇，手指轻轻撩拨着刚刚被操的深红的肉块之间。

提姆本能想逃开，但双腿都已经不听使唤瘫软地分开露出他最私密的地方，更不要说康纳还在他的后穴抽插。康纳的手指划过他敏感的阴核的时候提姆叫了出来，浑身颤抖着啜泣着夹紧了后穴。康纳再次射在了他的肠道里，白浊把提姆前后的塞满了。

 

时间越长，提姆逐渐确定了自己身在何方——镜像空间。蝙蝠侠很聪明，但他或许没料到康纳的背叛。同时，被红氪石激发了的康纳简直是传承了卢瑟的智慧，而自己完全沦为了康纳的婊子。

或许布鲁斯一直以为他们死了。在康纳检修设备的时候，提姆才会有片刻的喘息。自从上次康纳给他的雌穴开了苞康纳几乎把他摁在床上做了好几天。镜像空间的伟大之处就在于物质的永存，他们不会饿也不会死。但这恰巧意味着痛苦的永恒，提姆一蹶不振地看着远处还在沉睡的巴特，心里默默想着——我只是需要一个时机。

而他怀孕了，在他感觉到头晕和呕吐的时候他就猜到了这点。当然康纳也开心得不得了，满口说着“我要当爸爸了”。提姆无助地看着他，什么也没说。

 

氪星人的幼崽生命力很顽强，提姆从康纳毫不顾忌地给他注射安眠药就猜到了。他也不需要做些什么，只是躺在床上无所事事。偶尔康纳会要求提姆给他口交，最终可能会以康纳把他的下巴卸下来而告终。

但提姆察觉到自己的力量在变强，或许是因为怀了一个1/4血统的氪星人的缘故。随着怀孕周数的不断增加，他的力量越来越强。提姆小心翼翼，他知道这不能让康纳发现。

 

怀孕过了三个月，康纳便开始变本加厉地索求了。提姆屈辱地发觉自己的乳房胀大饱满了起来，偶尔还会淅淅沥沥地流着香甜的乳汁。而现在，他怀孕五个月了，康纳让他骑着自己。

骑乘式意味着提姆必须要自己扭动着屁股，但他还要扶着自己的大肚子。他不愿意做这些屈辱的事情，但当康纳又拿巴特来威胁他的时候他也束手无策。更要命的是，怀孕期间他的雌穴饥渴地渴求抚慰和抽插，不断涌流出来的体液经常在夜晚打湿他的床单，但手指完全满足不了它。

“噢，我的罗宾，你怎么连屁股都扭不好呢。”康纳捏了一下他的臀肉不顾提姆发出一声惊呼，直起身子把提姆换了个姿势搂在自己怀里。这样，提姆的背就靠在康纳怀里了，康纳也可以掰开提姆的大腿更好地插进他的后穴。前列腺的不断刺激让提姆的阴茎早已硬挺起来了，顶端不断地冒着透明的前液。提姆颤抖地被康纳搂住才没往前倒下，屁股在猛烈的撞击中摇摆着。而提姆的雌穴许久没有受到康纳的照顾，早已经黏糊糊地分泌出体液。当康纳把他的身体抱起来的时候提姆纤细的胳膊无力地搭在他身上，身前饱胀的乳房以及挺立起粉红色的乳尖，股缝湿润地张合着小嘴如饥似渴地等待着康纳的阴茎。

康纳没费多大力气就插到了底，怀孕的身体敏感又多汁，提姆只是浑身颤抖了一下随后便露出小猫似的、温和慵懒的表情。康纳很满意提姆乖巧的样子，一边舔舐着他耳后的敏感带一边忘情地抽插着。提姆发出嗯嗯哼哼软糯的叫声，比起以前屈辱地流泪现在是温顺地应和康纳。康纳把他的头轻轻扭过来亲吻他的时候，提姆也会张开嘴等着对方的舌头卷入。他的内壁还这么湿这么紧，无论是前后都滴着水渴求康纳的抚慰。康纳兴奋地摸到了提姆的乳尖，那里因为怀孕的缘故再次发育了——虽然不大，但微微隆起的胸部柔软而敏感，被康纳的手掌包裹住。

当康纳戏谑地掐了一下提姆的乳尖的时候他发出一声惊呼，同时肉壁还有力地绞紧了差点把康纳吸出来。但无疑，提姆脸上加重的红晕和喘息声证明了他爱这个。康纳把他的乳房在手里把玩，粉色的乳晕上的小肉粒那么硬，每当康纳捏住它的时候提姆的雌穴都会一阵颤抖。事实上的确是的，乳尖被玩弄传来的电流般的酥麻感让提姆的大脑糅成了浆糊，穴口湿漉漉地不断喷洒着爱液。以前康纳肏他的时候又凶又猛，但进入孕期之后他更喜欢漫长而温柔的做爱，用肉棒在提姆的宫口附近打转。提姆总是忍不住要射了，后穴也空荡荡地十分难耐，但康纳总是微笑着摁住他的马眼。

“求求你了……求求你……让我射……”提姆小声地啜泣着说着，他的阴茎已经涨得通红，而雌穴早已经潮吹了两次，差不多打湿了半条床单。

“喔，提米是个乖孩子是吗——”康纳掰过他的身子，像是婴儿一样吮吸着他的乳头。红肿充血的乳尖被康纳的舌尖包裹起来，提姆发出欢愉甜腻的叫声，但不代表自己的欲望被彻底满足。

“康……求求你，康……”提姆哀求着他，身体无意识地靠近康纳然后长大了双腿。如果说一般情况下的提姆依偎在康纳怀里他还能忍得住，但挺着圆鼓鼓肚子的提姆蹭着他让他怎样都把持不了。康纳松开手里的束缚，提姆眯着眼睛愉快地射了出来，同时他的乳头也微微翕动流淌出孕育新生命的乳汁，在白皙的躯体上留出两道淫靡的水痕。

“提米……你真美，你实在是太棒了。”康纳低吟着爱语，痉挛地射在提姆的雌穴里，乳白色的、浓稠的精液从提姆的股缝里缓缓流下，与胸膛上滴下的乳汁交相辉映，尤为色情。

 

然而就在两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵之时，提姆突然睁开了眼睛——他想，这或许是他最后的机会了。他歪过头咬住康纳脖子上的红氪石，在对方震惊之下提姆狠狠地咬下了氪石含在了舌尖底下。康纳的意识一瞬间就模糊了，他最后尽力挣扎着想掰开提姆的嘴，但手无力地松弛下来。

 

“这……这是……哪里？”当康纳再次睁开眼睛，茫然无措地盯着提姆的时候，提姆差点掉下眼泪——他的康纳，他的康•艾尔，终于回到了他的身边。但康纳一瞬间就涨红了脸，因为现在这个场景再也尴尬不过了，他和他的挚友提姆•德雷克不仅都赤身裸体，而且自己的阴茎还插在对方的屁股里，还要忽视提姆明显臌胀的肚子和胸膛上不自然的两道水痕。

“我……我……提米……”康纳红着脸低下头，阴茎却依然在提姆柔软紧致的身体里跳动——天哪，这难道是做梦吗？超级小子最下流最无耻的春梦，他不知所措，但知觉却告诉他一切都是真实的。

“康纳，你现在先去把巴特放出来，然后联系蝙蝠侠。我们都在幻影空间里，必须要自己制造通讯通道，你知道怎么做吧？！”提姆用腹语飞快地说着，康纳眨了眨眼睛好半天才回了一声“嗯”，“——先拔出来。”

比起那个“康纳”，这个康纳的技术明显要青涩许多，但在退出来的时候还是擦到了提姆的阴蒂让他差点没忍住尖叫出来。康纳缓过神的时候惊讶地看着提姆手脚的镣铐用热视线破坏了他——到此时，长久以来的精神压力总算烟消云散，强烈的睡意席卷了提姆。

 

当他醒过来的时候，他在韦恩集团的医疗中心。他歪过头，看见旁边是坐在椅子上微微打盹的布鲁斯•韦恩。提姆笑了。

“你醒了。”布鲁斯立即睁开了眼睛，提姆感觉自己就像是经历了一场痛苦而又色情的梦，然而肚子里那个还时不时踢他的孩子告诉他那一切不是梦。但他回家了，他没死，他的养父和兄弟们都在他身边，他觉得一切都足够了。

“我们失踪了多长时间？”

“八个月——”布鲁斯说出这句话的时候长长叹了一口气，“你的基地炸出了一个大洞，我们都以为你们死了……后来，康纳把幻影空间的入口藏得很深，我们接到讯息之后超人也在马里亚纳海沟找了很久。还有你的红氪石，即使昏倒了你的嘴还闭得死死的，最后戴安娜把你的嘴掰开了。”

“哇——怪不得我的下颚还有点痛。”

布鲁斯静静地看着他，提姆发现现在布鲁斯充满了自责和悔恨，蝙蝠侠难得一见的脆弱时刻——“怎么了，布鲁斯？”他问。

“我的错……我应该发现幻影空间的，或者是红氪石……这样你就不会……”

“这不是你的错，”提姆飞快地说，“也不是其他谁的错……”这时候，提姆看到布鲁斯的脸色就觉得不对劲了：“等等，布鲁斯，康纳呢？”

“你还为他辩护？”此时布鲁斯又恢复了蝙蝠侠的那种冷漠眼神。

“你知道这都是红氪石对他的影响，”提姆解释道，“他在哪，布鲁斯？你得告诉我……”

“可那还是他！属于卢瑟的那一面！”布鲁斯愤怒地打断了他的话，“克拉克比我还生气，差点把康纳关回冷冻仓。我也觉得，超级小子身上的另一面太过于危险……”

“超人也被人控制过，可是你却没这么对待过他！”提姆反常地对着他吼着，“他究竟在哪，布鲁斯？”

“他自己把自己放逐了，在外太空哪个小角落吧。”布鲁斯说，“知道了对你做了那些事情之后，他也没脸再见到你了，所以你可能一辈子也见不到他了。”

 

一辈子……？提姆感觉到一阵眩晕，肚子也疼痛起来，他昏迷前最后的画面就是布鲁斯大叫着搂着他的场景……

 

10年后——  
提姆从韦恩集团的大厦里走出来之后发动了自己的车子，他在思考送杰克和玛莎到他们奶奶家度过周末。

从那件事情过后已经过了十年了，在提姆的强烈要求下他保住了自己的孩子，即使这遭到了布鲁斯和迪克的强烈反对。在那之后提姆也摘掉了自己的人造子宫，那件事情也变得越来越远了。但是在提姆心里，这始终都记忆犹新——因为康纳从此之后就再也没有出现在他的面前。

提姆剖腹产生下了两个孩子，男孩很像他，于是取了提姆爸爸的名字；而女孩长得更像是康纳，最后他决定给她她奶奶的名字，玛莎。

几乎所有人都认为他有斯德哥尔摩综合征和PTSD，并且他也为此治疗了十年。但当孩子渐渐长大，提姆才意识到自己实际上是多爱康纳，多想念他。他知道自己不是什么该死的斯德哥尔摩综合征，他从头到尾都有抗争，他在那次事件之前就暗恋着他的超级小子了。玛莎长得越像他，他就越想念康纳。

他有了孩子之后就从红罗宾的位子上退休，一边带孩子一边上大学，毕业之后接管了韦恩集团。乔后来接任了超级小子，并且和达米安在一起了，当然也被布鲁斯“强烈反对”过。

 

担任CEO之后提姆偷偷重新做了红罗宾，但这时候他是孤独的了，他没有超级小子在他的身边陪伴着他。

而现在，连布鲁斯都从蝙蝠侠的位置上退下和克拉克秘密结婚，乔和达米安继续做着最佳搭档。那件事情好像总算过去了，但康纳好像也被逐渐遗忘了。这几年迪克也给他介绍过一些人，提姆也试着约会过，有男有女，但他后来发觉自己喜欢的类型永远是阳光农场男孩，他就意识到自己没办法忘记康纳。

杰克很乖，玛莎倒是很调皮。两个十岁的孩子还是很闹腾的，提姆安抚好他们开车到农场的时候已经是晚上。他看到灯亮着，于是先让孩子们坐在车里自己走进门口。还没等他开锁，他却听到了里面的窃窃私语——

“我没办法多呆一会了，妈——”  
“康纳，你这么久才回来一次，你不能这样……我这老骨头没几年活头了。”  
“妈，你瞎说什么呢？你身体好着呢。”

是康纳！提姆差点尖叫起来，他朝思暮想的人就在里面——他毫不犹豫地开门进去。

康纳变瘦了，变得更结实了，看起来也更沧桑成熟了，还穿着不知道是哪个星球的奇怪的衣服。但提姆依然一眼就认出了是他，康纳一瞬间愣住了，随后他慌张起来：“我……我该走了，我答应过蝙蝠侠永远不见你的……”

“不，你敢走？！”提姆怒吼起来，生怕下一秒康纳就用他的超级速度消失了，用蝙蝠镖抵住自己的喉咙“你走的话我就把它插进去。”

康纳惊骇地盯着提姆，下一秒他的手上就拿着那枚蝙蝠镖了：“你在干什么，提米？！”

“我们需要谈谈。”提姆强忍着自己的泪水。

 

他们在后院的干草垛后面，那里曾经是提米来做客两人玩耍的地方。那时候阳光温柔地打在康纳身上，就像镀上了一层金。提姆也曾在那里嗅着稻草芳香的气息，偷偷给熟睡的康纳一个吻。

然而现在却是长久的寂静。许久，康纳开口：“呃……对不起。”

“康纳，那不是你。”

“那是我，提姆。”康纳低垂着眼帘，“红氪石激发了我的另一面，但那的确存在……我，无话可说。”

“我很清楚那绝对不是你，康纳。”提姆说，“很多人都会被控制——稻草人毒气、毒藤女的性爱花粉，还有超人经常都会中魔法……你只是遇到了一次而已。”

“可是我对你做了这么多过分的事情……我有卢瑟的血统，我和超人不一样……”

“每个人都有阴暗面，康纳。”提姆心疼地想要抱住他，但被康纳害怕地躲开，“你绝对不是卢瑟。曾经你与我患难与共，救了我这么多次，我怎么会怀疑你呢……而且，只是遭遇人是你而已，如果是我结局也会一样……”

“呃？”康纳困惑地抬起头。

“因为我对你也有这样的想法，康……”提姆坦然说，“我一直暗恋着你。”

康纳被吓到了，震惊地盯着提姆。而提姆已经无所顾忌了，他快30岁了，他有心理准备康纳说不喜欢他或者说自己是个直男，这段无休止的暗恋总算要划上一个句号了。

然而，康纳却害羞地笑了起来，就如同十年前一样是个青涩的大男孩。“我从不奢望你，提米。”他这么说，“但我的确对你也有感觉，在那件事情之前。”

 

他们紧紧相拥，依偎着自己终成眷属的爱人。他们是多么愚笨，命运对他们又是多么残忍，让他们这么久之后才相遇然后互相吐露真情。提姆甜蜜地吻上康纳，这就像是他曾经多少次想做的一样——他主动地吻上他，只属于他的克隆男孩。

“蝙蝠侠肯定会气死的。”一吻完毕，康纳气喘吁吁地说。

“喔，先别提我老爹了，”提姆靠在他怀里，“你想不想见见你的孩子们？”


End file.
